Through Her Eyes
by Slytherin Witch
Summary: *Added the first chapter of story before the happenings of the song fic* A little song fic about Marron and Goten. Kinda sad. Please R&R.
1. Song Fic....

This is a short little fic about Goten and Marron. It goes along with the song `Through Her Eyes' by Dream Theatre. Please read and review. Also I was thinking about writing a bit about what happened before so tell me in your review! Thanks Bunches. Hope you enjoy this little ficcy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THROUGH HER EYES  
  
I looked at her lying in my arms. Blood was everywhere. Tears were in my eyes as I held her. She was still alive, barely.  
  
*She never really had a chance  
  
On that fateful moonlit night  
  
Sacrificed without a fight  
  
A victim of her circumstance *  
  
"Marron," I whispered.  
  
"Goten," came her hoarse voice, "Don't leave me."  
  
"I won't leave Marron."  
  
*Now that I've become aware  
  
And I've exposed this tragedy  
  
A Sadness grows inside of me  
  
It all seems so unfair*  
  
A car hit Marron, the love of my life. It was my entire fault. I chased her away. I broke her heart. I never should have listened to the rumor. The stupid rumor about Marron and another man. She was in love with me no one else. And I love her more then the world.  
  
"You'll be okay, darling."  
  
"It hurts so much."  
  
"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
"No, don't say that. This is not your fault."  
  
*I'm learning all about my life  
  
By looking through her eyes*  
  
"Goten, promise me you'll live a happy life. You'll forget about me. I want you to be happy."  
  
"I...I don't know if I can."  
  
I choked back my tears.  
  
"Please Goten promise me."  
  
I looked into her eyes.  
  
"I promise Marron."  
  
She smiled up at me. I kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
She then died.  
  
"No, Marron, no."  
  
I held her close to me as I cried.  
  
*Just beyond the churchyard gates   
  
Where the grass is overgrown  
  
I saw the writing on her stone  
  
I felt like I would suffocate *  
  
The funeral ended. I stood by her grave. Staring at it.  
  
Trunks came up behind me.  
  
"Come on Goten lets go."  
  
I let him lead me away.  
  
*In loving memory of our child  
  
So innocent, eyes open wide  
  
I felt so empty as I cried  
  
Like part of me had died*  
  
As we walked away from the grave I cried openly. I lost my love. A part of me was gone.  
  
*I'm learning all about my life  
  
By looking through her eyes*  
  
Her image passed through my head.  
  
Everybody was looking at me. I sat down on a bench. Trunks, Bra, and Pan sat around me. They knew of some of my pain. They watched me as I wept. Finally Trunks spoke.  
  
"We'll get through this Goten. I promise."  
  
*And as her image  
  
Wandered through my head  
  
I wept just like a baby  
  
As I lay awake in bed*  
  
I spent weeks locked up in my room. All I did was cry and sleep. I saw no one, spoke to no one.  
  
*And I know what it's like  
  
To lose someone you love  
  
And this felt just the same *  
  
Trunks busted down my door when I said I didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
He sat on the edge of my bed.  
  
"You're a mess."  
  
I grunted in reply.  
  
"Get up, take a shower. Were going out."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Do you think Marron wants you to segregate yourself from the world? I don't think so. She wants you to get on with your life."  
  
His words hit me hard. I remembered what Marron had said to me before she died. `Promise me you'll live a happy life'.  
  
I slowly got out of bed and headed for the shower.  
  
*She wasn't given any choice  
  
Desperation stole her voice  
  
I've been given so much more in life  
  
I've got a son, I've got a wife *  
  
Six years had passes since that fateful day when Marron was taken away. In those years I had gotten married and started my own family. I had a little boy and my wife was pregnant again.  
  
*I had to suffer one last time  
  
To grieve for her and say goodbye  
  
Relive the anguish of my past  
  
To find out who I was at last*  
  
I knelt by her grave.  
  
"Goodbye Marron," I said.  
  
Those words helped me. I could live on.  
  
*The door has opened wide  
  
I'm turning with the tide  
  
Looking through her eyes *  
  
"Goten," my wife's voice echoed through my mind.  
  
"Yes, Bra."  
  
"Are you ready."  
  
I smiled at her and stood up.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
I took my son into my arms and walked hand in hand with Bra leaving Marron's gave behind. 


	2. Pillows and Ice cream

Okay, so I decided to write the before happenings of my song fic, Through Her eyes. Hope you like! Read and Review.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Pillows and Ice Cream  
  
"Argh! He'll never notice me! He's so…so-" Marron said in frustration.  
  
"Stupid?" Pan put in.  
  
"Dumb?" Bra said.  
  
"No, oblivious." Marron said finally.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that too," said Pan.  
  
Marron fell back on the bed with a sigh.  
  
"I just like him so much."  
  
"Yes, we've heard this a million times," Bra said.  
  
"He's so cute, so hot! Why can't he be mine? I just love him so much," Pan said mimicking Marron's voice.  
  
Marron threw a pillow at Pan's head and Pan's arms flew up to block it.  
  
"Shut up," Marron said.  
  
Pan and Bra looked at each other and smiled. At once they both threw pillows at Marron hitting her straight in the face.  
  
*Oomph* came the sound from under the pillows.  
  
"That's it," Marron exclaimed throwing the pillows to the side, "You two are dead."  
  
With that she took to pillows and launched them at Pan and Bra. Then started a huge pillow fight. Pillows flew everywhere as they took cover behind the bed or desk. They laughed and screamed having bunches of fun. Marron launched a pillow at Bra who was in front of the door just at the moment when the door opened. Bra ducked as the pillow came her way and it smacked an un-expecting Goten in the face.  
  
"Oh my god!" Marron exclaimed, "I'm so sorry Goten!"  
  
Pan and Bra fell to the floor in bursts of laughter.  
  
"It's okay Marron," Goten said.  
  
Trunks' head popped up from behind Goten.  
  
"Whoa, this rooms a mess! What were you three doing."  
  
"Pillow Fight," Marron, Bra, and Pan exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Well," Goten said, "We just wanted to know if you three would like to accompany us to get some ice cream."  
  
The girls looked at each other with huge smiles.  
  
"Yeah!" They all said.  
  
Soon they were out the door and in the air.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
(At the Ice Cream Place)  
  
Bra pulled Trunks aside when they reached the ice cream place.  
  
"So, what have you found out?" Bra asked him.  
  
"Shoot, I just mentioned Marron's name and he went off about how much he liked her and how he wished she would like him too. I told him to ask her out but he said he gets to nervous every time he tries." Trunks said.  
  
"Goodness! These two are a nuisance. Why can't they just get the courage to ask each other out!"  
  
"Bra! Trunks! You better hurray and order what you want!" Marron called to them.  
  
Trunks gave Bra a shrug and went to order his ice cream.  
  
(A Few minutes later)  
  
They were all seated with huge ice creams in front of them. Goten sat across from Marron and soon they were in a huge conversation about why they call cheddar cheese yellow when it's clearly orange.  
  
"Kami! Can these two be anymore boring?" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh! Don't say anything! They probably could be!" Bra said.  
  
They all laughed pulling Goten and Marron from their conversation.  
  
"What's so funny?" Goten asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Trunks.  
  
Goten and Marron just gave each other confused looks.  
  
"So…," Goten said turning back to Marron. "I've got nothing to say."  
  
"Me too," Marron said.  
  
Soon there was an odd silence between the two. Marron stared at her melting ice cream and took a bite. Bra leaned in towards Marron and whispered, "Ask him," in her ear.  
  
Marron looked at her mortified.  
  
I can't! She mouthed.  
  
Trunks then leaned toward Goten and whispered, "ask her," in his ear.  
  
Goten looked down at his empty bowl and then at Marron.  
  
"So…Marron…. Would you…I mean…umm," stammered Goten.  
  
"Dude, just ask her out!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
Goten and Marron's cheeks flared red and they looked away from each other.  
  
"Er…so…Marron would you like to go out with me this Friday?" Goten said after a moment of silence.  
  
Marron turned her head to look at Goten.  
  
"Sure," she said as her face reddened even more.  
  
"Okay, cool," said Goten his own cheeks going red.  
  
"Well," Pan said breaking the silence, "You all ready to go?"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you like it! Please tell me if you want me to write more! Thanks Bunches! 


End file.
